111615 - In Her Best Interests
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 18:58 -- 06:58 AT: hi serios 06:58 GG: Hello. Miss. Aaisha.... 06:59 GG: I. Have. Not. Been. Eager. For. This. Conversation.... 06:59 AT: ?? why 07:00 GG: First. Off. Have. You. Heard. What. Happened. Between. Myself. And. Mr. Aesona? 07:01 AT: uh i mean i guess you guys had an argument 07:01 AT: and a fight 07:01 GG: Yes.... 07:02 AT: i dont really care about that i mean i used to 07:02 AT: but lorrea helped ease scarlets thing 07:02 AT: so its whatever its between you guys 07:03 GG: Yes. I. Had. Heard. Miss. Fenrix. Had. Done. Something.... I. Would. Thank. Her. For. It. But. I. Am. Starting. To. Think. Until. Certain. Things. Have. Been. Cleared. That. I. Should. Prepare. To. Isolate. Myself. From. The. Group. At. Large. 07:03 AT: ?? also why 07:04 GG: I. Am. Worried. About. Miss. Libby'S. State. Of. Mind. When. It. Comes. To. Me. Getting. Wounded.... 07:05 AT: oh i heard about that too 07:05 AT: id go talk to her if i wouldnt get fucking owned 07:06 GG: That. Brings. Me. To. One. Of. Two. Reasons. I. Need. To. Particularly. Stop. These. Coorespondants. With. You. As. Well.... Once. I. Give. You. The. Information. On. How. The. Rules. Of. Rage. Work. There. Should. Not. Be. A. Need. To. Contact. Me. Again. 07:06 AT: .... 07:06 AT: uh 07:06 AT: no 07:06 AT: how about that 07:07 AT: im not gonna stop talking to you because of libby she already knows about my feelings anyways 07:07 GG: Miss. Aaisha. I. Am. A. Risk. To. You. As. Things. Are. Now.... And. I. Will. Not. Have. Any. Thoughts. Of. Nyarla. Thinking. He. Is. Second. To. Me. Even. If. They. Are. Distant. 07:08 AT: UGH no 07:08 AT: you are not a risk to me thats dumb 07:08 AT: thats really dumb 07:10 GG: Yes. I. Am.... I. Feel. I. Am. Risk. To. More. Than. Just. You. But. I. Can. At. Least. Make. Certain. To. Give. This. Much. Distance. For. Now. 07:11 GG: Further. More. You. Do. Not. Need. Me. 07:12 GG: You. Have. Mr. Aesona.... And. I. Have. No. Doubt. You. Have. Others. As. Well. As. Friends. 07:12 AT: ... 07:13 AT: so youll leave? 07:13 GG: I. Will. Help. My. Team. As. Much. As. I. Am. Able. Without. Being. A. Hinderence. 07:15 GG: But. You. Should. Not. Need. To. Contact. Me. Further. 07:15 AT: please dont leave 07:16 GG: Do. Not. Think. This. Is. What. I. Want. But. I. Will. Serve. My. Duty.... I. Still. Have. Not. Read. More. Of. The. Guardian. But. Now. I. Wonder.... 07:17 GG: If. He. Was. Not. There. Would. The. Disgrace. Have. Fought. The. Empress. I. Wonder.... 07:18 AT: what are you implying 07:19 GG: She. Cared. Enough. To. Tell. Him. To. Stay. Put. When. She. Went. Out. Against. The. Empress.... He. Would. Have. Fought. Along. Side. Her. Like. I. Would. Have. With. You.... 07:19 AT: ... 07:20 GG: Once. I. Talk. With. My. Sprite. I. Will. Give. You. The. Information. You. Need. 07:23 AT: you said you wouldnt leave 07:23 GG: To. Stay. With. You. Risks. Your. Life. And. Risks. Your. Relationship.... I. Will. Not. Be. A. Distraction. To. You. 07:24 AT: the only risk to my relationship is me you arent! 07:24 AT: libby wouldnt hurt me!! 07:25 GG: If. I. Was. To. Die. She. Would. Kill. Everyone.... And. That. Is. Only. How. She. Is. Now. 07:26 GG: I. Do. Not. If. The. Primer. Is. Making. Her. More. Extreme. Or. If. I. Have. Never. Seen. This. Side. Of. Her. Before. 07:26 GG: But. I. Will. Not. Order. Her. Like. A. Slave.... I. Am. Doing. What. I. Can. To. Keep. Everyone. Safe. 07:28 GG: Please. Do. Not. Make. This. Harder. Than. It. Already. Is.... I. Have. Wrong. Mr. Aesona. Enough. To. Have. You. Wringing. Your. Hands. At. Me. 07:29 AT: thats 07:29 AT: whatever happened between you two 07:29 AT: is between you two i dont caaaaare i dont!! 07:29 AT: i 07:29 AT: i just 07:29 AT: dont want you to leave :( 07:32 GG: To. Best. Serve. Your. Interests. It. Is. What. I. Must. Do.... -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 19:32 -- Category:Serios Category:Aaisha